


Leon, What the Fuck is Wrong With You?

by Kitsune9tails



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Biting, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Extremely Kinky Porn - Not For Everyone, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reaming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Some Kinks Not Listed, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/H, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune9tails/pseuds/Kitsune9tails
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend, made to her specifications.Zack, Cloud, and Squall meet at Hollow Bastion, one thing leads to another.Fair warning, this is gonna get weird.  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Bring tissues.





	Leon, What the Fuck is Wrong With You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicInTheMundane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInTheMundane/gifts).



The sun was setting over Hollow Bastion as Cloud and Leon sat at the local bar, exchanging friendly snipes. Once Leon's blood/alcohol level crossed a certain point, it took an odd turn.

"You know you'd love it."

"Sorry, I've got better things to do than spend three hours watching you take off a half-dozen belts."

"Three."

"Not happening, Squall."

"That's Leon!" He snapped.

"Whatever. Go back to your drink." Cloud suggested, as he did the same.

"Cloud - "

"Not. Interested."

And that was the end of it, and the conversation, until an old friend surprised them with his presence. By now, it was nighttime, and it was raining; in contrast to his sunny disposition. Spying blond spikes across the room, he could not contain his enthusiasm.

"Cloud?! Is that you?!" His boots squelched as he crossed the room, violet eyes beaming and raven hair dripping, drooping under the weight of the water in them. Though a little tipsy at this point, Cloud recognised the voice immediately, and spun around as he jumped off his bar-stool. He stumbled into the arms of his old friend, who caught him effortlessly. Blushing slightly (alcohol or embarrassment?), Cloud stepped back and looked properly at the man's grinning face.

"Zack. It is you! It's been years. Where have you been all this time? I was starting to think you were dead." He laughed, catching Zack off guard at first, but he soon joined in the revelry. Leon turned on his seat and glowered at the idiots jealously as they began to catch up. 

"Is that Squall scowling there?"

"Yeah. He goes by Leon now."

"Haha. What? So he's Leon Leonhart?"

Leon spoke up. "Leon Squallhart." His grumpiness was evident from his tone, but if you saw his face, well, either one would do, really.

Zack laughed so hard he fell to his hands and knees. Annoyed, Squall kicked him in the ribs, but it did little to suppress his mirth. 

"You just... you just switched them around!" Cloud helped Zack stand up as he continued to splutter. He smelt like rain, charisma, and something... strange. It reminded him of Hades, and the dark powers he'd offered him.

"You're sopping wet. Hey, Squall," _glare_ "Sorry, Leon. Let's take him home. Dry him off."

"..." Squall started walking, or Leon. Or whatever. Cloud and Zack followed quickly behind him.

 

Leon (or Squall, or whatever) and Cloud were sat semi-awkwardly on Cloud's bed, since his room had the en suite, as the shower ran next door.

"He's been looking after himself." Leon said drily. "Doesn't seem to have aged much for ten years."

"What, and we have? ... Oh my god. What is it with you and alcohol?" Shoulder punch. "You go from stoic to stoic and horny."

"And you talk too much"

The shower stopped, and out walked Zack, ruffling a towel through his hair. His tan skin glistened in the light. 

"Hey, guys." He said, as though standing there naked was the least surprising thing he could do. Cloud was blushing furiously. Squall gave no reaction... on his face, anyway.

"What? We all have one." He grinned, his default expression.

"Most of us aren't ten inches while flaccid." Leon deadpanned.

A slight tint flushed Zack's cheeks, barely noticeable, but he felt the warmth of it. "You're exaggerating."

"I have a tape measure."

"Leon, for the love of god." Cloud put one hand to the bridge of his nose and shook his head, embarrassed. He also crossed one leg over the other to hide his growing problem.

Zack stood shamelessly, hands on his hips, as Leon knelt, blank-faced and moved to measure it. He placed the zero mark at the base and rolled it out, but the contact had a ... predictable response, which made measuring that state impossible. Leon put down the tape, and brushed Zack's heavy balls, sending a shiver through his whole body. A light blush spread over his upper chest and face, but was only just barely visible against his golden skin.

Cloud was beet red by now, hiding his whole face in his hands. Leon pulled him up off the bed by his arm and hurled him towards Zack, who caught him once again. He was grinning, same as always. Cloud could feel the firm girth or Zack's massive shlong press against his belly, and Zack's pulse passing through it. His heart began to race as he leaned up to kiss his old friend, who held him, somehow, even closer. As Zack's tongue slipped past his lips and began to explore his mouth, he hungrily moved his own mouth in response and ground his hips against him, feeling the wetness of Zack's precum spread against his gilet. He threw his arms around Zack's neck and parted their lips to begin nibbling his neck as Zack unzipped it for him, and Cloud sloughed it off to land by his ankles.

"Someone changed their tune." Leon growled low into Cloud's ear.

"I can change my mind if I want, Squall!" Cloud snapped, spinning around at the waist.

"THAT'S LEON!" He yelled, slapping Cloud's ass hard enough to make him tremble. This was as expected, but the moan he let out as he shrank against Zack was a surprise. "So you like it rough, huh?" Squall whispered in his ear as he ground his hips roughly against Cloud's rear hard enough to squash the sandwiched blond between their swollen members. One of which was smearing a trail of hot, wet stickiness against his belly. Leon forced Cloud's pants and underwear down without so much as undoing his (single) belt. He reached between his partners to hold both their aching dicks and rub them together. Zack began to pant heavily as Cloud held his breath and shivered, the moisture of Zack's exhalation misting over his brow. Leon smirked as he undid his first belt and whipped it between their legs, pulling back at the last second, so that it only barely kissed their bollocks, but still carried some force. Cloud yelped at an unnaturally high pitch, and punched Squall in the stomach.

"Ass." He called him, as Zack tried to keep from vomiting. "This is why we can't have nice things." Unfazed, Leon grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. Before Cloud could get up, Squall tugged off his pants and boots the rest of the way.

"Don't talk back to your master." He muttered, pulling Cloud over his knee and onto all-fours. He placed one hand on the back of Cloud's neck to hold him still, and raised the other to lay down blows against his bare ass. The first strike came, and the sound of it rang out in the air. Cloud gasped and twitched, his straining dick releasing a few drops of pre.

"Maybe we should establish some ground rules. A safeword or something." Zack suggested. Squall spanked Cloud again and with no emotion in his voice, he answered Zack's query.

"The rules are simple. You do what I say, and the safeword is twilight. Say it if you need to stop, but understand that the game will end then and there." He spanked Cloud a third time, making him arch his back and cry out, then up and left. While they waited, Cloud and Zack lay on the bed together, gently tracing fingertips over the ridges of one another's musculature, softly grinding against each other, delighting at the friction. They kissed, exchanging breaths as a heady feeling of exhilaration, and anticipation flooded their senses. When Leon returned, he was carrying a large cardboard box. And for some reason, he was still dressed.

"You gonna take those off, Squall?" Asked Zack.

"Leon. And soon. Put these on." He stated, throwing a frilly pink dress to Cloud, and to Zack, what appeared to be a wolf-tail butt plug.

"Where am I supposed to put this?" Zack asked, densely, while Cloud sniffed the dress. There was something tangy about it, like burnt almonds.

"These smell like magic, Leon. What are they gonna do to us?"

"Nothing permanent." Cloud huffed at the unsatisfactory response.

"Come on, Spiky, I'm sure he wouldn't make us do anything dangerous." Cloud shrugged and started pulling the dress over his head. Zack was struggling with the plug, so Squall lent him a hand - by shoving it inside him unlubed.

"Ow! What the hell, Squall?!" 

"Leon. Is he braindead, or something?" Cloud opened his mouth to ask if Zack was okay, and to chastise Leon for being such a dick, but was met with intense pain in his breasts and behind his balls. He cried out, mostly from shock, and found himself sprawled on the bed, trembling as he felt something inside him tear itself apart. Zack howled out with pain too, and fell to his own knees, trembling, and clutching at his ass as the plug seemed to fade away, and the tail moved upwards, attaching itself to his spine, becoming real. Meanwhile, the size and shape of his penis began to change drastically; tapering at the head, swelling at the base, and growing even larger in overall girth and length as the skin peeled back to the base where it thickened into something resembling a dog's sheath. His pubes thickened and darkened around his new red rocket, until they had the texture and appearance of fur. Cloud reach out to him, repeatedly asking if he was okay as he screamed, clutching his head as his ears climbed ever higher, becoming pointed and floppy. There the transformation stopped. They lay there panting. Cloud regained his breath first.

"What the hell, Leon?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He merely shrugged. "Is that all? You won't even say anything?! You turned Zack into... I don't even know what, and me into into..."

"A hermaphrodite. It's temporary, like I said. The spell should only last twelve hours. If I did it right."

"If you what?!" Squall shrugged. He'd had enough backtalk, so flipped Cloud over, pulled his dress up and started spanking him again. This went on until Cloud's complaints were forgotten, and he was practically melting.

"Zack. Come give your new dick a test drive." He was a little lost for words, inspecting the swollen, red mass that jutted out from his hips. "Now, Zack. He's been a bad boy, so he doesn't deserve lube." Still unsure, Zack did as he was bidden, but when he got in position, he was met with a dilemma.

"Uh, which..."

Squall rolled his eyes. "The back." It was, after all, a punishment of sorts. Zack rubbed the bright red tip of his venous cock against Cloud's entrance until it was moist enough to push in with a grunt. Cloud cried out at the pain of it, not that it didn't feel good. With each thrust, Zack worked his way slightly deeper, until, annoyed that he was taking so long, Leon pushed Cloud's hips down onto him. As the entirety of Zack's phallus slipped inside, Cloud let out a voiceless shriek; his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he came far faster than ever before. Jets of cum shot out of his dick, staining the dress where they landed as he squeezed down hard on Zack, and spilt a clear honey from below. As Cloud lay prone and trembling, Squall bound his wrists behind his back with the second belt to be removed, adorned Cloud with a blindfold and set of noise-cancelling earphones, and finally shed the last of his clothes. Pushing Cloud's weight up and onto Zack, he settled between Cloud's legs. With one hand he jerked Cloud's dick, with the other he twisted his clit, and sank, unprepared into the tight, moist warmth of his cunt. The pronouns are a little confusing, I guess, but Cloud's still Cloud, and this is temporary. So shut up.

"Zack. Don't go easy on him."

"But I don't wanna hurt him." His response was a belt to the ass. They were repeated every ten seconds until Zack began thrusting harder and faster. To which, Cloud's response was to squeeze down on both of them. All three of them moaned and gasped. Squall reached into his box and produced a pair of nipple clamps and a sound, all linked to a low-voltage battery. He attached the clamps, pausing to fondle Cloud's breasts and bite his neck. He brushed his hand slowly down Cloud's firm abs, briefly dipping into his navel, which he then jabbed firmly with one finger, making Cloud tense up a little, clamping down on their dicks once again. He teased Cloud's length with the slender, steel rod, making him moan and writhe with anticipation; the blindness and deafness making every touch more intense by an order of magnitude. Leon gripped his cock firmly near the base with his off hand, gently cupping the blond's balls as he slipped the sound into Cloud's slit, using only his pre as lube. Once he had slipped it down as far as it would go, he flipped the switch. Electricity coursed through Cloud's body, making him cry out as pleasure and pain smashed into each other over and over. His prostate being assaulted from three angles; the attack on his nips, on his balls, his clit, it all proved too much and a second load of cum oozed out from around the sound as his cock twitched and trembled. Though the ejaculation ceased, the orgasmic high remained in place as Leon spilled his seed inside his pussy. Squall slipped out and fondled his aching balls as he ate him out, licking him until he was clean, and pushing his hips down onto Zack's enormous member until the weight in his ass increased drastically; stretched wide open as Zack's knot popped past his rim. They cried out together as Cloud hit his third orgasm, and Zack his first. Squall began to finger him, and wiggle the sound around in his urethra, fisting him briefly before pulling back for but a moment, only to replace his hand with a much larger object; a knotted dildo with a high vibration rate. Even as Cloud opened his mouth to cry out, Squall pressed his newly reawakened member against his lips, pushing in and thrusting until he was fucking Cloud's face, as Cloud began to swallow around the head with practised ease preventing gagging as he tongued up and down the length. Zack's cum began to overflow from Cloud's ass as he finally stopped pumping him full of jizz. He tried to pull out, but Leon, from his perch on Cloud's shoulders, drove his ankles into Zack's hips to keep him in place and glared down at him.

"Not yet. First, mark him with your scent." It took him a moment, but he figured it out quickly enough.

"No way. I'm not doing that."

"Obey me, or stop the game. Those are your options." Though conflicted, he complied. Squall assisted him by hopping down of Cloud's face, equipping a rubber glove, grabbing Zack's tail with his other hand and shoving his hand inside him. Once planted, he found Zack's prostate and squashed the nearby bladder until the floodgates opened, inside Cloud, filling him up even further, until his belly began to swell slightly. Squall replaced his hand with his own member and pounded Zack to their mutual completion. Zack's knot deflated and as he slipped out, Leon stuck yet another huge plug into Cloud's ass, so as not to spill a single drop. The three of them collapsed for a few minutes, catching their breath. Once he had the energy to do so, Cloud ripped off his headgear and scowled at Squall.

"I didn't say you could..."

"Twilight, then. And fuck you. Don't get me wrong, that was fun, but seriously." He removed the nipple clamps and sound as he stood up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shook his head, smiling despite himself, and blushing profusely as he headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Um, is he okay? Did we go to far?"

"Relax. He's always like this afterwards. If he wasn't up for it, he'd have used the safeword. Trust me."

"He's right Zack, I would've." Cloud called through from the next room.

Later, after the toys had been properly cleaned, and they'd showered together (just to save water, because Cloud was still pissed), the three of them collapsed, exhausted onto the other bed and went to sleep. As Squall had said, by the time of their waking, Cloud's body had returned to normal, but Zack had vanished, almost as though he'd never been there at all.


End file.
